Bad Boy
by Youaretheflametomycandle
Summary: Rose writes everything into her diary. Her life, her friend's lifes! When she falls for the wrong person, what will happen to little, love-struck Rose. Daddy's warnings go forgotten as she followers her heart and ignores her logical brain. NO WHERE NEAR FINISHED just the general idea. Lots of tweaks and changes to be made. *Feedback wanted please*


Rose Weasley, third year Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy, third year Slytherin. For as long as forever, Weasleys and Malfoys have been sworn against each other. It couldn't possible

_Dear Diary_

For as long as forever, my father as told me about the Malfoys, their association with Lord Voldemort and how much they, Draco and Daddy, had hated each other. On the day before my first at Hogwarts, Daddy warned me to stay away from any Malfoys. And I did. For the whole year, and second year. But this year, I have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, and he is in my class. Scorpius Malfoy. Our teacher, Mr Thomas, picked our pairs. He put me with Scorpius because he was been reckless and I was being so sensible. I'm so glad he did though.

"Scorpius, how many times do I have to tell you? That's it, go with Rose for this lesson," Scorpius had then taken his book and sat next to me. His blonde hair and blue eyes were so charming. I immediately fell for him. The one person Daddy told me not to get involved with, I get a crush on? You have got to be kidding me. We worked really well together, is that a sign? We were studying Red Caps at the time. There was a test coming up on them. We had to partner up. I knew Scorpius would go with Mitchell. They were best friends, did everything together. And anyway, Albus was already walking over to ask me. But when Scorpius asked me to take the test with him, I was overwhelmed! I couldn't believe it! I said yes, as cool-and-collected-ly as I could.

"Brilliant," he said. He packed up his books and left. Only when Albus tapped my shoulder did I snap back to real life. He and I walked out after everyone else. I told Albus, I could trust him with everything.

"Malfoy? No way Rose!" I knew Albus would say that, "But, really?" He stopped and looked at me accusingly.

"Yes! And that's what Daddy will say. I can't tell him!" I was freaking out now. Albus shook his head slowly and walked back to the common room. I followed him quickly. When we got there Fred was making something like a combination of DungDrops and Snappers. He must have finished his detention. "Don't tell!" I whispered to Albus. Fred was my cousin and he would tell Daddy. Albus nodded understandingly before joining Fred. I brought my books with me and opened them to Red Caps. I would have to impress Malfoy in the test. We had no idea what the test was. It could be defeating a Red Cap or finding one or feeding and looking after it correctly. Whatever it was I had to impress Scorpius.

"Rose? How come you always have your books open? You are such a book worm, you remind me of Aunt Hermione," Fred, being his usual stupid self.

"Maybe because I am related to her? Duh!" I said back, with maybe a bit more sarcasm then intended.

"Ohh, I'm sorry! A bit touchy today are we?" The problem with Fred is he knows me too well, he knew that something was up, something I wasn't telling him. "What aren't you telling me?" I quickly glanced at Albus, trying not to give anything away. He tried to stand in defence for me but it was too late. Fred had bolted up the stairs to the dormitories. The _girl's _dormitories. I legged it after him. He was after my diary. When I reached the top of the stairs Fred was leaning on the door, sneakily.

"Give it back!" I yelled and held out my hand demandingly.

"Don't have it!" Fred grinned and pushed past me. Damn it! There is no way I'll get that back!

It's been exactly a month since Fred stole my diary. A lot can happen in a month, a lot. Let me fill you in. On the day of the Red Cap test, Scorpius and I aced it. Top of the class. Some girls from Slytherin were saying that Scorpius just went with me to get good grades. I was shocked! What if it was true? I was so sad I turned to go and pick up my books when someone grabbed my hand firmly. I looked up into bright blue eyes. A lock of white-gold hair fell in front of his left eye. Scorpius swept it out of the way. I was melting inside, my stomach doing flips and my throat tightening.

"Rose, will you go out with me?" He was smiling heaps. And he was so close. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Yes," As soon as I said it there was a loud whoop from behind me. I suddenly noticed how many people were watching. Albus was standing at the back of the crowd. He was nodding in a way that said, 'Fair enough,' I knew he still didn't want me to be with a Malfoy. Neither would Fred. He would definitely not be impressed. Scorpius hugged me tight around the waist. I let out a rather loud giggle.

"I gotta run, catch you later," He winked and ran off. I was stunned. Albus grabbed my hand, I noticed it was cold and sweaty, not at all romantic like Scorpius's. He pulled me away from the group of Slytherin girls that were giving me death stares. Scorpius was quite popular and I knew for a fact that Bella and Fauna both liked him. Ha!

Later that week, at Hogsmead, Scorpius insisted that he took me somewhere secret. Fred gave him a dirty look, and Albus looked guiltily at the ground. Fred was annoyed at both me and him, me for going out with a Malfoy and Albus for not telling him. I looked apologetically at them both; I had promised I would spend time with them there. I hadn't been around either of them a lot lately. With book club, my girlfriends, extra lessons (for which I used the Time-Turner Mummy gave me) and Scorpius, I barely got to be with Fred or Albus at all. Scorpius took my arm in his and strode off, I hurried to keep up. We went down the road and turned down a gap between two buildings. One was a real estate office and the other was a sort of deli. It sold special charms. This little wooden building was floating about one foot of the ground.

"Hello?" Scorpius poked his head under the building. A little man with a ratty look to him poked his head out.

"Ahh, Misster Malfoy iss ready, iss he? Right avay, Misster." The man went back under the building and I heard a clunk and then he muttered some words. The wall that connected the two buildings was grey and had snow surrounding. I was shivering and my breath came out as steam next to the snow that was steadily falling. I brushed some flakes off my shoulders. It looked unattractively like dandruff. Scorpius was grinning wildly, bursting with impatiens. Slowly, the wall started to move. Exactly like the wall at Diagon Alley, from the Leaky Cauldron. The bricks broke free off the layer of ice that was on the wall. They started to reform the wall, leaving a big gap which could fit a full grown human through. Scorpius looked at me. His expression was that of a child who had told his idol something impressive. He gestured for me to climb in. I did. On the other side was amazing. A large willow tree stood, its long leaves swaying slightly in the breeze. The green grass was so soft, it couldn't possibly be real! The willow's reflection was shimmering slightly in the amazingly big river it shadowed over. I could see fish diving in and out of the water. The best bit was it was perfectly sunny. No snow and it was incredibly warm. I quickly took of my scarf and gloves. I wrapped them up with my jacket, as did Scorpius. He ran ahead of me and hid behind a tree. I followed him eagerly. What was he going to do? I poked my head around the tree. He wasn't there so I kept walking around the tree. Suddenly something grabbed my waist. I spun around and Scorpius pulled me close. He kissed me suddenly. It was like his lips were electric. I got a shiver down my spine.

"I love you, Rose." He pulled away and said the most magical words in the whole world. No spell or curse could make a person feel like this. Only true love. 3


End file.
